Shattered
by Intens1ty
Summary: What if Siruis Black has a daughter, Arabella, who was kidnapped and raised by Peter Petigrew? When she attends Hogwarts, and meets Harry Potter, everything, including what she thought was her past is rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

"Not yet!"

Peter Petigrew's feeble cries echoed from room to room. Squeezing her eyes shut, 10 year old Arabella tried to ignore the pitiful sound.

"Daddy said not disturb him, tonight." Arabelle told herself as she tried to sleep.

A piercing scream shook the building. Curious, she wondered what could make daddy scream like that.

"Daddy?" she asked the darkness.

Something, like instinct, told her to be quiet as she exited the make shift sleeping bag, and crept out of the room. Another shrill scream.

Arabella followed the pitiful noise into a room lit by candles, and froze as she beheld the violence in the room.

Flattening herself against the wall, she watched. A small, baby-like creature was sitting in a big chair. A wide smile was spread across its ugly face and its eyes were fixed downwards observing the writhing figure on the ground. A gasp escaped from her lips as she realized it was her father, which she quickly attempted to stifle.

But it seemed to be too late.

The baby-like creature looked at her, and she cringed at its ugliness. The creature sneered and looked back over at figure on the ground.

"Is that the creature I told you to get rid of, Peter?"

Her father looked up slowly. As his blue eyes slowly connected to her brown eyes, pain and fear crossed his face and he shook his head, desperately.

"Please. Not-"

he stopped in the middle of his statement, and coughed up a mouthful of blood, and spit. Arabella winced but he continued, as if he was used to the pain.

"-her. Please my lord."

He croaked out. Arabelle couldn't believe how weak her father looked compared to this tiny baby. He avoided her eyes as if he sensed her thoughts.

The creature let out an ugly laugh. "Bring her over here." He said, addressing her father, though his eyes didn't leave hers.

Peter nodded, and tried to get up, to no avail. He winced again, and settled to calling for her. He pasted a fake smile to his face. "Come here, Arabella." He said, beckoning her to him with his good hand. The other covered a wound that was visible on his leg.

"But... Daddy." She protested, looking at the ugly creature in the chair. "Come, come Arabella. Don't worry." Her father said again beckoning her over.

Arabella nodded, trusting her father too much to refuse, and stepped onto the carpet, walking towards her father and the wretched creature.

"Push me closer." The creature urged. Her father got up this time, though it required a lot of cursing and tears from him as he did what his 'master' had commanded. Within seconds, she was face to face with the thing. The creature laughed at her disgust, and put a finger forward, pulling her face close to his.

He examined her as Arabella shook with barely contained fear. He finally released her face and turned to Peter with an ugly smile. "Looks a lot like her father, don't you think?" the creature asked Peter. Peter winced, but didn't say anything. The creature jerked forward and grabbed her by the arm. It was a tight grip, and Arabella instinctively tried to pull it off, but the creature just squeezed harder.

"Pass me that knife, Peter."

He requested. Peter's eyes widened and he shook his head desperately. The creature just laughed," You stupid creature, give me the knife."

Arabella's mind desperately searched for a way out of the situation, but none arose. She shut her eyes as the knife dug into her arm.

She didn't dare scream, despite the excruciating pain. When it was over, Arabella looked down at her arm. A strange shape was carved into it deeply, like a tattoo. She put a hand forward to touch it, and regretted it instantly. A needle like pain shot through her arm, and she let out a soft sob. "Now, go to your room." The creature drawled, smiling at her pain.

Arabella didn't answer just turned and exited, cradling her hurt arm.

"And stay out of your dad's business!" The creature continued from behind her. Arabella didn't dare cry until she reached the security of her room.

**And her father is.. You guessed it, Peter Petigrew. Oh, and if you haven't guessed, the creature in the chair is Voldermont. Like so far? Review. Don't Like? Review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the super long wait. Here's the chapter. C: Review if you like! Thanks to Thesoulstealer for the awesome reviews!**

A year later.

An owl. Arabella opened the window, letting the owl into the quiet house. Arabella could barely contain the excitement she felt as she lifted up the letter from the owl's beak. This school seemed like the only way to get away from her growing problems. She read tore the letter's seal, and read it aloud. "_Dear Ms. Petigrew, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted Hogwarts school of Withcraft and Wizadry,"_ Her mouth flew open and a grin flew to her lips. "Yes!" she yelled pumping her fist. The owl let out a little squawk, letting her know it expected to be paid. She giggled, reaching inside her pocket for a knut. The owl picked it up in its beak, and flew off. "Dad!" She yelled, feeling like she had to share this happiness with someone. There was no answer. Arabella wilted a little inside as she realized her father, Peter was out, running 'errands' for 'he who must not be named', the name sake Peter had dubbed the strange little creature he just 'had' to take care of. She gave a little shiver of fear as she remembered the creature. Ever since the incident that had happened about 1 year ago, Arabella had kept out of her father's dangerous business. She had hoped her father and her would become closer, maybe start protecting each other. If anything, Peter had seemed to retreat farther from his daughter, though he insisted it was for her protection. The questions she asked her father about the creature hadn't been answered. Every night, she found it hard to sleep as fresh wails filled the house. She quickly came up with a solution to this; sleeping on the roof. Though dangerous, it was better than hearing her father's pitiful wails. Also, a new man had come to serve the creature. His name was Quirell, and he was a skinny strange man who insisted on wearing a turban. Quirell thought very highly of himself, and would tell her in a boastful manner that he had gotten his turban from an Egyptian prince, who he had saved from a group of vampires. 'He who must not be named' referred to Quirell as a mud blood who when served his purpose would be gotten rid of. Despite this, Peter seemed to have taken a liking to the self centered man, and would tell Arabella in a whiny voice all of his achievements. Sighing, Arabella closed her window and pushed away all thoughts of Quirell. She sat on the chair, boredom glazing her eyes over. She wondered when her father would be home. Right on time, the door to her room opened and Peter entered. "Dad!" Arabella squealed, wrapping her arms around him. He reluctantly hugged her back, though his eye brows were downturned, and a frown was on his face. "Look!" she waved the letter in his face, "I got in!" Peter managed a small smile, "Good job." He said. His voice sounded hoarse, like he hadn't used it in a long time. His eyes darted around the room, looking at anything but her. Arabella narrowed her eyes, wondering what that meant. Then Quirell entered. "The meeting is starting, Peter. Come on." He said rather dully. Peter nodded, and exited without another look at Arabella. Her heart ached, but she managed to convince herself he hadn't really wanted to leave her. She got up from the chair, and laid down in the bed, willing the sadness away. She was asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

"Arabella." A familiar voice asked the darkness. Arabella got up, rubbing her eyes rather groggily. "Yes dad?" she answered, putting a big smile on to her face. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw the way he was wringing his fingers, and the way he kept his eyes oon the floor. It was bad news, that she could tell immediately. Her stomach dropped, and the smile disappeared. "What is it dad?" she asked trying to keep her tone optimistic. "He… He says you can't go." Peter answered, keeping his eyes on the floor.

All her life, Arabella had wished for a real family. A mom, who doted on her. A sister or brother, and athletic one, who taught her about life. And lastly, a strong, protective father. Didn't seem like she was going to get that anytime soon though. Arabella pushed the sadness away, and searched for another emotion. But all she could find was a cold anger. She felt something inside her break. She stood and glared at him, "You never protected me. You just listen to that stupid creature." She snapped, and took another step forward, gathering strength. "So don't you dare call yourself my father. Father's are strong. Your…" she paused, searching for a good word to describe the man in front of her. "Pathetic." Peter kept his eyes onhis hands, which were shaking. "Arabella.. Please." He managed, though his tone held none of the conviction of his words. "Get out." Arabella spat the word. Only when Peter exited did she allow herself to cry. "I'm never going to cry again." She promised herself, as she took out the Hogwarts letter. He couldn't stop her. No one could. She erased the last name Petigrew, and wrote Phoenix. She would rise from her ashes, and become stronger then all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is going to be a much longer chapter because I'm really getting into this story C: By the way, thank you, **_**Shadowstealer **_**for helping me improve my writing.**

Arabella scanned the ticket, and frowned.

"Ma'm?" asked a boy, about her age sitting behind the desk," Are you lost?"

Arabella didn't answer, remembering Peter's word to her as she looked the muggle over.

"_Never talk to a Muggle. They're nothing but trouble."_

Then she regretted thinking of her father as a lump started in her throat and her eyes burned with unshed tears.

"Yes... I'm looking for platform 9 ¾?"

She tried her hardest to be polite, though the Muggle's hair was dyed a strange shade of electric blue, and he had at least five piercings in his lip.

She tried to hide her disgust.

The muggles lips downturned and he looked at her like she was making fun of him.

"There isn't a platform 9 ¾ ." he finally said, looking annoyed," you're the 5th person to ask me this. Seriously, this station isn't a place to joke around, kid."

Arabella glared at him angrily. "I'm not a kid, and I'm serious!"

He laughed, and her hand instinctively crept to her wand. Just one spell and he would learn his lesson. And she knew exactly what spell she would use.

Then she saw the boy, standing beside the train, looking at her disapprovingly. As if he had read her thoughts. He shook his head and shame prickled through her skin. She had been about to use an unforgivable spell on a muggle.

She pasted a smile on her face and nodded politely at the muggle boy. "Thank you for your help sir." The muggle nodded an irritating smirk on his face. Anger shot through her but she made herself turn and walk away.

She looked over the crowd, looking for the boy who had saved her from her anger. But he had disappeared. She tried to recall his features, but they had disappeared from her mind.

She heard the wizard family before she saw them. She stared at them hungrily taking in all there features. The boy, a pale blond with a haughty look on his face was bidding good bye to someone Arabella guessed was his mother, a pale, pretty blond woman. Beside the woman was a tall man with an arrogance about him that was astounding.

"Do you want something?" the man asked, looking over at her as if he felt her gaze.

Arabella dropped his gaze, and blushed, "Sorry, I'm kind of lost."

The man stared at her, like she was filth. "Is that my problem?"

He wrapped an arm around his wife and son, steering them away from her.

"Wait! I'm trying to find Platform 9 ¾ ..?" Arabella yelled, hoping this was someone who could help her. The woman whirled around, a pleasant smile lighting up her features.

"So you must be a witch!" the woman smiled holding out a hand in greeting, but her husband pushed it away, his features contorting into a scowl.

"Are you a pure blood..?"

Arabella was quick to answer the question, "Yes, yes of course!"

The man relaxed visibly, "Excellent. I am Lucuis Malfoy, and this is my son, Draco and my wife, Narcisse Malfoy." The woman greeted her with a warm smile she specifically reserved for just Purebloods.

"Excellent! I hope you and Draco will be great friends." She wrinkled up her nose, "there are so few purebloods in this school..." she trailed off, wringing her hands with obvious distress.

Arabella nodded, looking over at Draco.

"I'm Arabella Pe- Phonix." She stated smiling at him.

He gave her a rather cold smile in return, and accepted her handshake. His hands were very cold.

"My friends are over there." He pointed at 2 rather bulky boys who stood kicking a whining little muggle girl.

Arabella shuddered slightly. If Draco noticed her disgust, he chose not to show it.

"They'll like you." He looked her up and down, and let out a snigger.

Arabella blushed, wondering whether that had been a compliment or an insult.

"Who's your father anyway?" he asked.

Arabella opened her mouth to respond, though she didn't want to acknowledge her father. Excuses popped into her mind, but she was quick to dismiss them. She had to tell the truth, no matter how much she didn't want to be known by being the daughter of such a pitiful man.

She was saved from answering as a boy with lopsided glasses and messy dark brown hair passed. He looked at her, and Arabella felt a jolt of recognition. His eyes widened and he started to walk towards her.

Arabella ducked behind Draco as a person passed, hoping he would give up on the search for her.

She was lucky. He looked around for her, visibly confused. He shrugged and kept walking.

"Do you know him or something?"

Arabella jumped as she heard Draco's voice, "N-no, do you know who that is?"

Draco stared at her a smirk growing on his features.

"And you don't? That's Harry Potter."

Arabella searched her memory for the name. Then she remembered the many times Peter and her who must not be named had mentioned the boy. She shuddered, but that still didn't explain the reason she felt like she knew him.

"-but if you ask me, he's not that big of a deal. I met him while my parents were gathering wizard stuff, and he was traveling with some big, ugly giant. He was really boring and stuff."

Arabella nodded, though distracted.

"Kids, It's time to go."

Lucuis Malfoy told them as he walked over. Arabella nodded politely and Naricssa bended down to give her son a quick kiss on the cheek. Arabella looked away, her cheeks burning as she yearned for the love Draco's mom gave to her son.

As if she sensed her sadness, Narcissa wrapped an arm around her, "Have a good day at school, both of you." She planted a small kiss on Arabella's forehead.

"Thank you." Arabella managed giving the woman a smile, thankful for her warmth. There was no good bye hug from the stiff, unwelcoming Lucuis, but Arabella didn't mind.

Draco gave her arm a slight tug. "Come on. It's time to get on the train. But first, through the barrier." She nodded and watched as Draco ran into the wall that led to the wizarding barrier. She figured it was some kind of wizard way to keep muggles from getting to Hogwarts. Shrugging, she ran through. Chaos was surrounding the train, and she looked desperately for Draco.

Relief shot through her as his hand closed over his wrist. "Just hold onto me, it's easy to get lost in this crowd." He smiled a warm, genuine smile that made her yearn for another one. The smile disappeared as quickly as it had come, and he led her towards the train.

"Draco!" whined a loud, whiny voice, making both Draco and Arabella whirl around.

Arabella looked over and saw a muscular boy running towards her and Draco. An almost identical boy, though he was much pudgier was behind him, panting as he tried to keep up.

"Guys!" Draco stopped as he greeted them. "Guess who we saw!" the pudgier one announced when he finally reached them.

"Harry Potter, right?" Draco rolled his eyes, "he's not that big of a deal." He looked at Arabella, as if for confirmation. Arabella was quick to nod.

The boys looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. Arabella blushed slightly, clutching Draco's arm tightly.

"Who's the chick?" the muscular one asked, looking at her with obvious greed.

Arabella's skin crawled, and she looked over at Draco for protection. Draco gave her a smile that said, _trust me_.

Arabella tried to relax though she hadn't relied on another person in a long time

"She's not a chick, her name's Arabella. Arabella, this is Crabbe," Draco said, pointing at the pudgier boy. He smiled giving her a slight salute. Arabella decided he looked harmless enough.

"And that's Goyle." The muscular boy grinned giving her a slight wink. Arabella shuddered, deciding he made her nervous. Draco didn't seem to notice and continued his walk towards the train. Arabella followed, clutching his arm like a life line.

"Look what I found!" Crabbe's voice rang out. They turned, looking at the squirming creature in Crabbe's hands.

Crabbe shuddered," Is that a frog?" he asked, taking a step back.

"What do you think, dummy?" Goyle asked, giving him a swat with the frogless hand.

"Oh."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Are you going to keep that or something?"

Goyle nodded, and Draco beckoned towards the train door. "Come on then."

Arabella sighed and put her head against the window, feeling the comforting coldness. She was bored stiff, despite having Draco beside her.

The boys had ignored her since boarding the train. She hadn't tried to engage in their conversation, instead choosing to stare out the window or read one of Draco's books he had been nice enough to lend to her.

She heard a _whoosh, _and turned as the compartment doors opened and a pale, skinny boy rushed in. His hair was windswept and his eyes scanned every inch of the room. "H-Have you seen a frog anywhere?" he asked, his voice was trembling and Arabella felt something like anger shoot through her.

He reminded her of her father. Disgusted, she turned around to face the window instead of the boy.

She heard Draco talk and turned. But his voice was taunting and cruel, and directed at the pale boy. "Why would we have your frog, Neville?" he smirked, and Crabbe and Goyle, though she was beginning to think of them as his cronies, laughed.

"Mud-blood." "Blood traitor."

Dracos' cronies piped up. She heard a sound like something, or somebody hitting a wall.

Arabella heard the boy emit a soft sniff as he ran out of the compartment. "That's right, get out!" Crabbe piped up. The boys laughed in unison. Arabella turned, tuning out the cruel laughter and shut her eyes.

**Yep, she met Draco, Harry Potter and Neville. Wondering who that boy was who was 'beside the train'? You'll find out in the next chapter. Please Review!**


End file.
